Dernier appel
by Ninlhinn
Summary: [Fanfic Aventures] SPOILER EPISODE FINAL SAISON 2 ! Voici ma façon à moi d'honorer le travail magnifique qui nous a été fourni par Mahyar, Seb, Krayn, Fred et Bob mais aussi de partager les émotions ressenties :) Oh et, by the way... deathfic et un poil de théalthazard.


**Hey salut ! Donc voilà, une petite fic que j'ai mis un petit peu de temps à écrire. Mais bon, c'est pas facile de traiter ce thème-là comme on le souhaite hein !**  
 **Enfin bon, j'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira et que vous en ressortirez indemnes ! Mais là, je pense que je demande l'impossible :p**

* * *

Il sentait l'air lui chatouiller les narines, lui caresser les joues, glisser entre ses cheveux. Il sentait une odeur de thym et de romarin, qui venait doucereusement s'infiltrer dans ses narines. Il sentait l'absence totale du soleil, la nuit fraîche et sombre. Il sentait les gouttelettes de pluie qui s'écrasaient lourdement sur l'arrière de sa tête.

Mais plus encore que tout cela, il sentait un indicible sentiment lui ronger les veines. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait une envie folle et démesurée de se rouler par terre, de s'arracher la peau pour trouver ce qui le démangeait. Il sentait comme un poids immense sur son esprit. Il avait envie de hurler de douleur même maintenant. La souffrance était insupportable. Il voulait hurler sa douleur au monde. Il n'y arrivait pas. Alors il la criait mentalement. Il la hurlait, la pleurait, la beuglait, la gémissait, la rugissait de toutes ses forces. Qu'on arrête ! Qu'on arrête de lui couper la chair à vif ! Qu'on arrête de triturer ses entrailles avec une lame glacée !  
Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas. Non, ça continuait. Continuait. Continuait. Et ça continua. Jusqu'au matin, Théo de Silverberg pleura et cria tant la douleur était forte, si bien que, lorsque le soleil fut levé, sa voix était rouillée.  
Là ça s'arrêta. Au moins un instant. Un instant où son corps fut libéré de toutes les tortures qui lui étaient infligées.  
Un nouveau coup de lame. Lent, doucereux, certain, remontant sa cage thoracique.  
Il hurla. ÇA revenait.  
Un nouvel instant de calme, d'oubli, de quiétude. Un nouvel instant durant lequel il put respirer.  
Pour mieux crier la seconde d'après, quand la lame se fit à valser par à-coup, sur l'oeil, sur le poumon, sur la nuque, sur la gorge. Sautillant, perçant de minuscules petits trous ça et là.  
Il cria. ÇA revenait. Encore.  
Dans le ciel rose du matin, des nuages noirs et rapides se dispersaient peu à peu.  
Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il eut un nouvel instant pour se reposer, il le gaspilla à joindre ses mains comme pour une ultime prière à la Lumière

Un nouveau coup de lame. Un ultime coup de lame cette fois-ci. En plein dans le coeur. Mais cette lame ne pouvait pas tuer. Pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait lui infliger tous les sévices physiques qu'il subissait depuis si… longtemps ? Peu ? Il ne savait pas trop comment qualifier le temps qui était passé.  
Ce fut lorsque la lame sortit brutalement de son corps qu'il pu souffrir. Ce fut lorsque la lame encore écarlate et poisseuse fut totalement extraite qu'il put observer le vide béant qu'elle avait créé.  
Il n'y avait aucun cri, aucun sanglot, aucune malédiction, aucun hurlement qui n'aurait pu retranscrire ce qu'il souffrait.

Enfin il tomba vraiment à terre, le souffle coupé. Il n'avait pas même la force d'ouvrir un œil, de lever un sourcil, d'agiter un doigt. Etait-ce vraiment le matin ? Il n'arrivait pas à répondre à la question. Tout semblait uniforme, toutes les couleurs du monde semblant s'être accordées pour ne reproduire tout autour de lui qu'un chaos infernal d'onyx, de rubis et d'acier. Ce n'était que vide et lames, sang et larmes, mort et flammes qui l'entouraient.  
Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Elles désiraient parler, laisser Théo s'exprimer enfin. Etait-ce bien nécessaire à vrai dire ? N'y avait-il donc aucun autre choix ? La parole devait-elle briser tout ce qui avait été établi par les hurlements inhumains ? Devait-elle réinstaurer un semblant d'harmonie et de vie dans ces collines où résonnait le sourd écho tremblant des impacts multiples ainsi que celui perçant et monstrueux des cris de Théo.

Il se mit à marcher. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder par où il passait et ne le faisait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître sa véritable ultime destination. Juste besoin de laisser son coeur dominer le reste de son corps. Juste besoin de laisser ses pieds traîner à pas lents. Juste besoin de laisser ses bras s'appuyer nonchalamment sur Lumière. Juste besoin de se laisser faire.  
Et il arriva. Bien entendu, il mit un petit peu de temps avant de parvenir à l'endroit où ÇA c'était déroulé. Et il n'eut pas même besoin de quelque flashback que ce soit pour le comprendre. C'était un désert de flammes quasiment éteintes, de corps brisés ou calcinés, de membres arrachés, de cendres encore chaudes, d'arbres brûlés sur l'instant ou soufflés par les ondes de choc.  
Il marchait au milieu des squelettes et cadavres anciennement réanimés comme s'il en était un lui-même.  
Il fit longuement le tour du lieu, traînant ses yeux sur chaque minuscule poussière volante. Il vit des hommes dont les bras se tordaient à une quinzaine de reprises. Il vit un vieillard à la peau désormais parcheminée et desséchée qui semblait brûler encore d'une flamme inextinguible. Il vit des têtes qui ne tenaient à un cou que rattachées par des minces filaments de muscles brûlés.

Il voyait littéralement un enfer de flammes dansantes et de joyaux ardents. Une mer de cendres qui tourbillonnaient avec la brise légère. Un océan de ruine et de carnage, agité par des remous de suie et, çà et là, de vie.  
Alors que son regard se portait sur ciel, qui finissait à peine de reprendre sa couleur originale, une voix d'outre-tombe ébranla la volonté déjà chancelante du paladin.

\- Te revoilà donc…

Il ne savait pas qui lui parlait et, en toute honnêteté, ne désirait pas le savoir.

\- Tu as mis bien longtemps à revenir.

La voix semblait se cacher dans tous les résidus de la destruction de masse qui s'était déroulée ici-même. A ce stade de fatigue et d'hébétude, Théo n'y faisait pas attention. Il l'écoutait distraitement en fait. Il l'écoutait car il n'y avait aucun autre son pour pouvoir s'y substituer mais ne prenait pas la peine de s'attarder à ce qu'on lui disait. Il ne savait même pas s'il entendait vraiment tout ce qui lui était dit. Il entendait les phrases entrecoupées de long moments de silence.

\- Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire ?

Une nouvelle voix vint se mêler à celle grave et lourde qui s'exprimait. Elle était claire et perçante, résonnant dans les airs, s'agitant continuellement.

\- Enfin ! Que faisais-tu donc, inquisiteur ? Où étais-tu passé durant tout ce temps ? Le combat s'est déroulé sans toi, le sais-tu ?  
\- Viens, viens avec moi paladin… Viens, accorde-moi cette danse. Laisse-moi t'approcher à nouveau. Laisse-moi te caresser comme jadis.

Les deux voix rivalisaient harmonieusement, chacune se liant à l'autre et parlant en même temps.

\- Tu m'as toujours été dévoué inquisiteur. Viens me retrouver, viens embrasser ta destinée. Vient recouvrer ce que tu as perdu au contact du monde.  
\- N'écoute aucun de ces mensonges petit paladin. Rappelle-toi plutôt de ces moments, n'étaient-ils pas délicieux ? Te rappelles-tu lorsque nous ne faisions qu'un, ton corps servant de réceptacle à mon âme et les lambeaux d'éther du mien servant aux lambeaux du tien. Ne te rappelles-tu pas toutes ces intimités ?

Les deux voix étaient tout aussi mélodieuses l'une que l'autre. La première grondait gentiment le paladin d'une voix féminine et ardente. Une voix qui consumait l'air à mesure qu'elle s'imposait, amassant les nuages dans le ciel. La seconde sifflait amoureusement, réclamant le paladin d'une voix éthérée et glacée. Une voix qui voletait de cristal en cristal, s'insinuant entre les mailles du paladin.

\- Répond-moi paladin. Répond-moi.  
\- Répond-moi inquisiteur. Répond-moi.

\- Entend mon appel, mon serviteur. Entend mon appel, mon amant. Entend mon appel, mon supplicié. Entend mon appel, mon incarnation.

Les deux voix s'étaient mises à se dresser l'une contre l'autre dans une lutte d'une beauté absolue. Elles s'affrontaient dans un ton égal, chantant et se répondant continuellement. Si bien que chacune des voix sembla se mêler à l'autre, perdant tout ce qui pouvait faire son identité au profit d'une seule et unique voix, belle, douce, calme et majestueuse.

\- Théo, arrête.

Dans un premier temps, le paladin fut seulement irrité par cette intrusion disgracieuse dans l'harmonie qu se jouait devant lui. Puis, peu à peu, ces notes discordantes corrompirent même le chant des deux autres entités. Alors, le paladin voulut lever son épée. Mais sa lame resta coincée dans son fourreau. Devant lui se tenait Grunlek, blessé mais vivant, le visage grave, les yeux fixés sur lui.  
Sa voix lui semblait si disgracieuse… si peu harmonieuse.

\- Ne soyons plus qu'un, viens avec moi, soyons unité.

La mélodie avait repris dans la tête de Théo. Il détourna un instant le regard, le plongeant dans l'horizon.

\- Théo. Allez, viens, j'ai besoin de toi.

Quelle horrible voix disgracieuse était-ce. Mais elle lui semblait aussi bien plus réelle, plus naturelle. Il jeta d'un geste quasiment automatique son bouclier au sol. Au pied d'un cadavre, il planta son épée.  
Il ne dit rien mais suivit le nain. Ce dernier l'amena devant un corps qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître. Le visage encore déformé par la rage, des flammes brillaient dans les yeux du semi-démon, les mains encore recouvertes d'écailles écarlates. Le pyromage poussa un grognement de douleur alors que Grunlek s'asseyait auprès de lui.  
A la vue du visage de Théo, un immense sourire carnassier dévisagea le visage du semi-démon, qui lécha ses dents encore un peu pointues avec sa langue au bout fourché.

\- Mais… qui vois-je ?  
\- Silence Bob. On fait ce qu'on peut pour te sauver. Alors ne complique pas tout.  
\- Me sauver ? Quelle joyeuse idée! Dommage que cela ne vous mènera à rien.

Le nain ingénieur ne répondit pas et tenta de bander un des bras du semi-démon.

\- Ne me touche pas !

Soudainement, le visage du magicien reprit forme humaine. Pendant un court instant, ses yeux n'éprouvèrent que du désespoir et il laissa sortir de ses lèvres un mince murmure.

\- Ne me touche pas… s 'il-te-plaît Grunlek, laisse-moi comme ça…  
\- Pas question. On commence quelque chose ensemble, on le finit ensemble. Alors puisque on a commencé un voyage ensemble, on va le finir ensemble.  
\- Ensemble hein ?  
Son visage dégoulinait de larmes brillantes. Les flammes qui rongeaient ses pupilles et les dilataient s'étaient éteintes. Du coin de l'oeil il observa la présence de Théo.

\- Ensemble hein ?  
\- Oui, ensemble Balthazar.

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur le visage du demi-diable, qui murmura doucement :

\- … Et Shin ?  
\- Blessé. Peut-être gravement mais il va s'en sortir.

Le regard de Théo était complètement absorbé par celui du demi-diable, qui souriait mollement au nain.

\- Eh bien alors finissez ensemble ce que nous avons commencé ensemble.

Il se tut un instant, et, à l'aide d'un effort considérable, se releva, s'accrochant aux épaules vacillantes de Théo.

\- Ensemble ?  
\- … Ensemble.

Le coeur de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé prit feu en premier. Ce n'était pas un feu fait pour faire souffrir et il le dévora lentement, ne le faisant que scintiller. Peu à peu il agrippa chacun de ses organes, devenant de plus en plus visible. La tête couchée sur l'épaule de Théo, Bob commençait à s'endormir. Les flammes gagnèrent son visage, embrasèrent ses cheveux, qui pétillèrent d'or et de mauve. Peu à peu, ce fut le corps de Théo qui fut pris par les flammes magiques.  
Ce n'était pas douloureux le moins du monde. Le paladin fut même surpris par cette absence de douleur. Il avait toujours pensé que mourir devait impliquer de souffrir. Bah, qu'importe après tout. Finalement, il sentit les flammes s'emparer de son coeur. Alors il regarda une dernière fois Bob, qui avait entrouvert les paupières.  
Les deux corps enlacés furent réduits en un tourbillon de poussières pourpres et dorées. Un dernier mot résonnait encore dans l'air et entre les cristaux. « Ensemble ».  
Enfin.


End file.
